Sebastian's Diary
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Sebastian's write a diary about his favorite days with her beloved Lady. This is the sequel of my fanfic, kuroshitsuji: the stone of demon. Please enjoy !
1. In Her 14 years old

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 1:

In Her 14 years old: A Night when You can't Sleep

"Good night, Young Miss." I said and shut the door of her room.

It had been 6 month after that incident. Young Miss was sick and she almost lost her life. But, I cured her and expanded her lifespan till 6 years.

_It was unexpected. How could I let myself did something stupid like that?_

_Let her live and lost the chance to consume her soul that I really wanted._

_I must be crazy._

I bet there's something wrong in my head. But, still, I have no regret of what I did. That's the one that made me never stop thinking. Why? Why don't I even regret it?

_No, I won't let myself to think a bit about it. I have to continue with my work._

Then, I'm return to the butler room to make the necessary preparation for tomorrow.

——

"Sebastian," someone called me from back of the door.

"Young Miss, why are you here in this late of the night?" I wondered when I see her entering the room.

"I can't sleep. I've got a nightmare," she said.

"A nightmare?"

"It's about you."

"About me? How can it be a nightmare for you?" I smirked on her.

"It seems that I still can't forget about Sir William's case."

I walked to her. "It already passed a year ago. You should forget it."

"Maybe I'm just still scared you will betray me someday, again," she smirked.

"How silly you are! You know that I would never betray you," I lift her chin up and made her look at me.

She smiled and slapped my hand softly. Our eyes were met.

"By the way, I always wondered this, but— do you ever sleep?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm a demon. I don't need to sleep," I answered.

"That's right," she smiled.

"Then, can we go back to the bedroom, Young Miss?"

"No, I don't want to sleep."

"You can't. As a butler, I won't let my master to stay awake in the middle of the night."

"Then…Young Miss, _please back to your room!_" Intentionally, I stressed those four last words.

"Tch! Suck!" she groaned, but she knew that she could not win against me.

I accompanied her back to her room.

"Then, good night, Young Miss."

"Wait, Sebastian!" suddenly she called me when I reached the door.

"What is it, Young Miss?"

"Stay here until I fall asleep! I don't want to get that nightmare back."

"My, my, I don't know that you are so weak," I said.

"Shut up and do as I command!"

I smirked and walk back to her bed. And, when I was at her side, suddenly she reached out my hand.

"Don't let it go until I fall asleep!"

"Yes, My Lady."

I put the candle on the table and stroke her hair gently with my other hand and landed a soft, little kiss on her lips.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, I will stay at your side as long as you want me. Till the very depth hell, I will be your companion," I whispered. "You know that I never lie to you."

She smiled and put my hand, which hold hers on her face. "Promise me, my dear demon," she said, then close her eyes.

I startled, but soon put a smirk on my face. I stroke her face gently and whispered to her ear softly, _"I promise, My Beloved." _


	2. In Her 15 years old

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 2:

In Her 15 years old: between She and the Cat

PRAANGG!!!

"Maylene! How many times I must tell you to be careful when you take the plates!" I looked at Maylene with a sadistic expression.

"I-I'm sorry, Sebastian-san. When I want to take the plates, a cockroach was flying in front of me, and then I'm slipped and—"

_What the hell this maid thinking about? There's must be something not right in her head._

_How can you make a same mistake even after 20 years passed? How could you be soooo IDIOT?!_

"It's okay, it's okay! Just take the new plates in the attic!" I tried to be patient.

"Y-yes, but—"

"What?"

"Actually, I made a mistake by selling the new plates to the merchant yesterday. I-I thought that was the old things you told me to sell," she explained.

"Had you read what was written at the box?"

"I-I read it! But, I thought I must be made a mistake when read it—"

_This maid is totally useless. Even after her glasses were had been change, why her still can make that kind of mistake?_

_The problem is not about her eyes but in her intelligence._

"I-I'm very sorry, Sebastian-san!!!"

"Hhh…okay, calm down!" I tried to calm myself in handling of her stupidity.

Then, I gave her money and said, "Go to the Madam Sherly's shop and buy a box of new plates!"

"Ye-yes!" she said then run to do her job.

I'm sighed._ I think that as long as those three little idiots were still here, I won't rest my mind and body even till the end of my contract._

KABOOM!!!

A loud sound of explosion surprised me.

"What now?" I groaned and went to the kitchen.

Bard came out from the kitchen, coughed.

"Bard, what's happening here?" I asked.

"Well, I tried to roast the meat to make the dinner, so with my flamethrower—"

_This chef! Why he still hold on that stupid believing from the past? Does he really believe that he can cook foods with his idiot ways?_

"Very well, you don't have to cook! Just clean this mess! I will take care of the rest!" I explained.

"Tch! Got it!"

I had been seen this kind of scene before, and if my prediction was right then after this was—

"SEBASTIAN – SAN!!!"

_I knew it. _

"The next is you, right? What is it?" I asked.

"H-help me please~~~" he cried loud.

"What? This time which plants are you going to destroy?"

"I-I intend to watering the plant, but suddenly all of the plant were dead," he said.

"What did you use to watering the plants?" I asked, paled.

"Eh? I used this automatic watering can like usual," he showed me the watering can.

I shocked when he showed me the watering can.

"Finny, do you know what that is?" I asked and smiled even though, I actually wanted to _KILL HIM_!!!

"Eh, of course, this is a watering can, wha—"

"….." he stopped and smelled the content of watering can.

"HUWAAA, I was mistakenly took the herbicide dispenser with watering can!!" he shouts.

_This IDIOT gardener! Why he was more stupid than before? Is he really a grown up man or just his body?_

_There's no way I could handle those three idiots forever. I felt a slight urge to commit a murder._

"It's okay. We have some trees and seeds in storeroom. Take it and redesign the garden!"

"Y-yes, Sebastian-san!"

_Hhhh… why it would I always me who taking care of everything in the end? _

_At the time like this, I was soooo tired, and I felt like I want to be dead._

Meooooww…

I turned my body and saw Cecile, my mistress' black cat.

"Oh, my—"

_Yes, how could I forget about his presence? He was the only one in this house that never made me angry._

I smiled to him.

"Cecile!" I heard my mistress' voice calling him.

The cat directly ran to her and she welcomed him with an incredible smile.

"Yosh, yosh, good boy," she said while stroking his soft-black fur.

The cat was pleasant and licked his master's face while spoiled himself in her warm arms.

_What are you doing? You, little punk! Are you a dog or something?_

_No, I was wrong! That cat! He was the only one cat that ever made me so annoyed._

_He acted as if he was my mistress' only one favorite in this house._

_How dare he do that to my Lady? No, the most important thing was he dared to mock me._

MEEEOWWW!!!!

The cat became wild and jumped off from her lap and ran.

"What's happen with him?" she confused.

"Young Miss," I called.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" she saw me with a cool sight.

"Why you look at me with that way, Young Miss?" I asked.

"You scare Cecile."

"Really? Then, I'm so sorry," I smirked.

She looked at me for a second, and smirked.

"You want to say something?" she asked.

I sighed and said, "No, nothing."

"Sebastian, you do like the cat, don't you?" she asked that question suddenly.

"Yes, I do love them very much," I answered.

"Then, why do you really hate Cecile?"

I smirked and said, "Because he dares to mock me."

"Mocking you? How can?" she confused.

"Well, maybe it's just my imagination," I smiled.

"Hah? Well, whatever. So, Sebastian, what do you like from cats?"

"They are beautiful. Their soft-black hair, their big eyes, their soft and supple body, and their soft paws. I can't help but fall in love with them." I answered.

"Is that the thing you like from cat or from _me_?"

"Eh?" I shocked for a moment.

_She was right. Why was I not realizing this before? Young Miss, she is quite a bit like a cat. _

I smirked.

"Can't you answer me?" she asked.

"Well, Young Miss, now I realize the real reason why I hate Cecile so much."

"Why?"

"Because, you love him so much," I said. "That's why I hate him."

"You don't regard me as a cat, do you?"

"A bit, perhaps," I smirked then pulled her close to me.

"Seba—"

"This soft hand, this supple little body, your flowing black hair, and your strong-willed blue eyes. All of this making me wants to holds you forever."

"Stop it! I'm not a cat!" She said then pushed me away.

I smiled. "I'm sorry, Young Miss. You just so cute, so I—"

"Do you really like a cat more than me?" she asked.

"The same with you. Do you really like Cecile more than me?"

"You know, Sebastian?" she said. "There's something that I never did to Cecile but I did it to you."

"What is it?" I smiled.

She smirked and suddenly pulled my shirt, and gave me a little kiss on my lips.

"Young Miss—"

"This," she smirked and then let me go.

I smirked. "Then, Young Miss, may I ask a favor?"

"What?"

"If you really think of me as something that so important, how if we just let that little cat go?" I asked.

…….

…….

We kept silent for a long time and then:

"Hell no."

**~ (^0^) ~**


	3. In Her 16 years old

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 3:

In Her 16 years old: Dangerous Game – Yes or No

KLING!

Bell's sound of study room echoed in the kitchen, when I was prepared the dinner. It was a sign that Young Miss called me. As her butler—although in the busiest time, I must fulfill my master's order. So, I immediately went to the study room.

"What is it, Young Miss?" I asked when I entered the room.

"These stacks of document are not interesting," she groaned.

"But, you must finish it before tomorrow."

"Do you hear me, Sebastian?" she asked. "I'm bored."

I smirked.

"Then, why don't we play a game as usual?" I asked.

"Yeah, I agree," she smirked. "But, this time let's make a new rule."

"New rule?"

"Yeah, if you can't answer my entire questions correctly, then I can do anything as I please to you," she explained.

I smirked. "Then, if I can answer it?"

"You can do the same," she smiled.

"Agree."

"Then, as usual, you just can answer use 'yes' or 'no'," she explained.

"I understood."

And thus, the game was begun.

"First question, do you know me?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

She smiled. "Good. Second question, do you know what I like?"

"Yes."

"Do I like dog?"

"No."

"Do I like cat?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what I hate?"

"Yes."

She smirked. "Let's raise the level of the difficulty," she said.

"Then, I want you to raise the level of the reward too," I smirked.

She looked at me, a little bit confused. But, soon, she smiled. "Okay."

"Then, I ready anytime."

"Sixth question, do I know who you are?"

"Yes."

"Do you know whom I really love?"

I smiled. "Yes."

She smirked. "The eighth question, do you love me or need me?"

I startled. This was really a confusing question.

"I will give you a hint to answer the question," then she take Cecile with her and then put the cat on the table. She herself sat beside the cat.

"Which one will you choose? Love or need?" she asked.

I thought for the answer for a while, and then I looked at both of them. When I saw my mistress' smirking face, I knew what she thought.

_No, I won't let her win. It is me who must be the winner._

So, I was looking around searching the right object to represent my answer. And when I saw a plant in a pot, I got my answer.

I smirked on her, and took the pot then showed it to her.

"Yes." (*the plant represents both of the Ciel's question. Plant 'need' soil to grew up, but it also 'loved' the ground for it's giving the plant a place to live*)

She realized what I mean and smirked.

"Then, next question," she said and down from the table. "Do you love me?"

I smirked. "Yes."

"Then, this is the last question," she said and smirked on me. "How much?"

I startled. She really got me. That question was the most difficult question than before.

"What? You can't answer it?" she smirked

I looked at her, a bit annoyed. It's the first question that could make me thinking this hard.

_I will never let you win, My Lady._

Suddenly, I got a great way to answer that question. I smirked on her. Made her wondered what the meaning of my smirk.

I walked to her.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked.

I wasn't say anything and continued to walk, to the window behind her.

She looked at me, wondered.

I opened the window's curtain, pointed my finger straight to the starry-night sky, and said my answer: "Yes!"(*Sebastian means that he loves her as much as the stars in the sky^^*)

She startled.

"Then, this is my win, right, Young Miss?" I smiled.

She annoyed. "Aah, right."

"Then, can I receive my reward?"

She sighed. "As promised, you can do anything to me!"

I smirked and walked to her. She closed her eyes in nervous. I'm a bit happy looked at her attitude.

_But, it's too bad, My Lady._

I lift her chin up and landed a kiss in her forehead.

She opened her eyes. "Hah?"

"Then, Young Miss, I have many works to do, so let's end our game here," I smiled.

"Wha—"

I bowed to her, and then walked out from the room, left her in confused without could said anything. I was sure that I'd make her angry.

_It was an interesting game, after all. This time I will let you go. But, someday, I will never let you go. I will make you mine for sure, My Lady._

**~ (^0^) ~**


	4. In Her 17 years old

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap.4:

In Her 17 years old: a Cruel Desire, a Tender Lie

That was two days after Young Miss' 17th birthday. The days in Middleford Manor didn't changed a bit. Although yesterday was her 17th birthday, Young Miss didn't want to hold a party. How unusual but that was her that I knew: caring nothing about something unimportant. The only one she thought was how to make all of her wishes came true, regardless the way that she took to obtain it. Her wish was to be the most famous and powerful person in London before she died. She never let herself to be underestimated by anybody. She never showed a slight of weaknesses. I already saw that personality of hers, since she was 13. And, it had never changed till now.

_Time is sure spin fast._

"Excuse me, Young Miss," I said while I knocked the door of her bedroom.

"Come in," she said from inside of the room.

I opened the door. My Mistress was on the bed, combing her hair.

"Have you done dressing?" I asked.

"I won't call you, if I did," she said.

"You're right," I smiled.

I looked at her carefully. Yes, she was changed. Of course, she was 17th now. She was not a childish girl anymore. She was already grown as a beautiful young lady. But, she was different from the others that I've known. She was as elegant as the night, with the darkness of her heart and her soul. What a delicious scene!

"What are you looking at?" she asked me, a bit annoyed.

I smirked. "I just thought that the 13-year-old little girl, who was confessed her love to me, now is already grown up."

"Wha—" she blushed.

I chuckled. "Well, Young Miss, may I ask you a question?"

"Wha—what?"

I walked nearer to her. "When will you give 'everything' to me?"

She startled. "Wha—what the hell you're talking about?!"

"What? I just ask a common question," I smirked. "You said you love me, didn't you? Then, it was necessary for me to ask your responsibility."

She blushed. "You— YOU SUCH AN IDIOT!!!" she shout and then threw a pillow to me.

I caught it before it hit my face. "What are you doing, Young Mi—"

My word was unfinished when she suddenly pushed me down to the floor.

"Young Miss?"

"Responsibility, you said? What kind of responsibility that you want?" she asked in anger.

"You're an adult now, you should've known it by yourself," I said and managed to stand up. I didn't know why but I felt something like a mix of a sudden anger and disturbing feeling.

"I really don't give a damn with what you're talking about!"

"My, my, how rude are you," I smirked.

"Don't play with me!" she said.

"Play? Isn't that you who want to play with me, is it?"

"Wha—"

I pushed her down to the bed, before she finished her words.

"I will show you what kind of punishment you will get, if you try to play with a demon."

"What are you going to do?" she asked in fear.

I said nothing and then pushed her down on the bed. I kissed her neck by force.

"Stop it, Sebastian! I command you!" she shouted and tried to free herself from me.

"Not again! I'm sick of your command!" I said and continued to kiss her lower and lower.

"You sick demon!" she freed her left hand and tried to slap me.

I caught it and hold it firmly. "Don't you dare to resist me!"

In anger, I revealed my true demon-self, even though not all. Just with my long-sharp nails, my sharp fangs, and the glowing red eyes; made her shock in fear.

"What a beautiful expression!" I smirked.

She just stared in shocked.

"Oh, my, are you already giving up, My Lady?"

She gained her true-self again. "Like hell I will give—AAHH!"

I grabbed her arms with my sharp nails, coloring her white arms with her fresh red blood.

_No! I can't hold this feeling anymore. I really want her now._

I really want to satisfy my desire. I didn't care how much she will shout and moan to me.

"No! Stop it, Sebastian!" she shouted when I tried to tear her night gown apart.

I didn't stop. Her voice seemed to disappear.

"—please."

I stopped when I heard her soft voice. "Eh?"

"Please stop, Sebastian…I beg you…please," she whined and then touched my face.

That time I felt like I was slapped by someone. I've got my senses back. I stared down and saw my Young Miss stared at me with such as sorrowful sight, and she almost breathless. Her body full with scratching and bleeding. I shocked.

_What the hell I was doing?_

I let her go and kneel down at floor.

"Please excuse me, My Lady. As a butler, I—"

She waked up from bed slowly, tried to catch her breath.

"How shameful of me. I, the one who supposed to protect you, for that kind of reason, I—" I couldn't find a word to express what have I did.

"Sebastian," she called and walked slowly to me.

"Young Miss, you mustn't—" I tried to stop her.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"Young Miss—"

"Kneel down!" she ordered.

I did as her command.

"You are an idiot," she said.

I couldn't raise my head to saw her face. For the first time I felt such as a feeling of guilty, and it gushed within my heart and tortured me again and again.

"Look at me! I command you!" she ordered me again.

I raised my head slowly and tried to do as she said. Then, before I could do something, she immediately hugged me.

"Yo—Young Miss?" I startled.

"You're really a stupid! An idiot! A moron! Why are you must do something like that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Young Miss. But, I can't resist this great desire," I hugged her back. "I want you so badly."

"That's why I asked you," she said. "Why you did something like that? You know that I will always be yours."

I startled. "Young Miss—"

"I really don't understand you," she whispered. "What the hell you want from me? I'd already give you my everything: my heart, my soul, and my life."

I smiled. "No. Not yet."

She laughed. "I know. But, you must wait for 'that one'."

"For how long, My Lady?" I asked.

"My life will soon be over. So it won't take a long time, I think," she whispered gently.

"Don't say something like that," I said and stroke her face gently.

"Sebastian, I have a wish for you."

"What is it?"

"Lie to me," she said.

"Lie? Don't you hate lie?" I asked.

"I do. But, that kind of lie, I'll like it," she smiled.

When I saw her smile, I understood what she meant.

"As you wish," I whispered.

Our eyes met. She landed a soft-little kiss to my lips, and whispered gently to my ear, "I love you, My Darling."

I smirked and hugged her close to me. "Yes. I love you too, My Love."

She smiled and released all of her tiredness, and then fell asleep. I brought her to bed and lied her down. She looked so calm and peacefully. I landed a little, softly kiss on her forehead, and then healed all of her wounds.

"Good night, Ciel," I whispered and then walked out.

_You know that I will always be yours._

_I love you, My Darling._

Her voices still echoed in my head.

I smirked.

_Yes, that's right._

_You're always being mine. There's no way I will ever let you go or letting someone else possessed you._

_The only one whom you should think about…_

_And the only one who should be inside of you is me._

**~ (^0^) ~**


	5. In Her 17 years oldChristmas Part

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 5:

In Her 17 years old – Christmas part: Gloria

Today is Christmas Eve; all people in Middleford Manor House went to the Winter Mansion of Middleford Family in the Snowdown Mountain in Wales, although we went to the Mansion not to celebrate the Christmas. My mistress didn't like the noise in the town when Christmas. As expected from My Lady.

"I don't believe we will celebrate Christmas in the mountain!" shout Finny, happy.

"As expected from Young Miss!" said Bard and Meylene.

"I told you many times that we not go to the mansion for celebrate the Christmas!" said Young Miss. "And, don't ever think that I will attend a Christmas party. We go to the mansion just to avoid the crowd in the city."

"Aaah~ So bad…" said those three people, disappointed.

"Young Miss, I will bring the things to the room," I said. "You three, don't space out! Come carry the things!"

"Y-Yes!!"

______________

"What a cold night! I think it will be snowy tonight," said Young Miss.

"That's true," I said. "I will bring a hot chocolate for you."

"Aah…thank you."

"Eh? What did you said?"

"Thank you. What's wrong?" she asked.

"N-no, nothing," I said then left her room.

_It's the first time people said 'thank you' to me. Even, young master never said something like that._

_Young Miss, she always made me feel awkward. But, it's not because I hate it._

_What the hell this uneasy feeling?_

"Excuse me, Young Miss," I said when I entered her room.

"It's really snowy outside," she said while look outside the window.

"That's true," I smiled.

"I want to go outside."

"You can't."

"Why?!" she asked, annoyed.

"It's too cold outside and it's no good for you to go outside," I explained.

"Your explanations not work for me. I still want to go outside!"

"You can't!"

"What? Who the hell are you, trying to forbid me?"

"I'm just one hell of a butler. That's why my job is to remind my master what the best thing and the worst thing to do," I smirked.

"Tch! As usually, you're annoying!"

I smirked. "Then, why we can't stay in here and drink a cup of hot chocolate? That's much better," I said and gave her a cup of hot chocolate.

She took the cup while still angry.

"Don't you have another job to do besides see me drink hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Eh? Y-yes."

_She pissed._

"Then, what are you doing? Hurry up back to work!" she shouts.

I'm not said anything again, just bow to her and left the room. But, I don't know that it was a beginning of a troublesome problem.

"SE-SEBASTIAN-SAN!!!" shout Meylene.

"Wha-what happen?" I asked.

"Yo-Young Miss—sh-she—"

"Calm down! What happen to Young Miss?" I asked, worried.

"I-I go to her room to call her for dinner like you said. But, sh-she di-DISSAPPEAR!!"

I startled.

"What?! Dissapear? How could?" Bard asked.

"I-I don't know!"

"Hhhh—really. Now the dinner will be waste," I said.

"You! It's not the problem, you know?!" shout Bard.

"Calm down! We will search her!" I said. "I will search her outside, and you search her anywhere inside this mansion!"

"But, Sebastian-san—I don't think Young Miss will go outside the mansion," said Finny. "The snow is so heavy outside. I think storm will come."

I began to worry. I didn't say anything to them anymore and immediately went to search her outside the mansion.

_What a troublesome mistress! _

_Why she never listen to what I said? _

I kept searching her in the heavy snow. That was the first time I felt worry like that. It's not normal. I was always calm in any situation, back then.

_Where the hell are you? Why you don't even call me? _

"Help me, Sebastian," suddenly I heard my mistress' voice.

I immediately went to the place where that voice came. And, at last, I found her inside a cave, almost breathless because of cold.

"You're really a troublesome mistress, My Lady," I said. "You shouldn't do a reckless thing like this! I think I was told you not to go outside!"

"You came here just to give your speech?" she asked.

I sighed. "But, you're called me for help, after all," I smirked.

"I didn't!" she denied.

"What a stubborn," I smirked. "Come, let's go home."

"Aa—"

Then, I carried her through the snow and brought her back to the mansion. The three servants welcomed us with panic and worry. I brought Young Miss to her room and told Meylene to change her wet clothes.

"I'm done, Sebastian-san," said Meylene.

"Okay. Good work," I said. "How's Young Miss?"

"Err—I-I think she gets cold."

"I knew it. That's why I warn her!"

I entered Young Miss' room.

"You'll not get cold if you did as I said," I sighed.

"Stop with your groan! It's annoying!" she said.

"Well, I think it's better for you to rest. Now, please take a good sleep, Young Miss." I said then turn the light of her room.

"Sebastian,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, to made you worry."

I startled. One more words that made me so surprised. I'm speechless, and just left the room after said goodnight to her.

_What a strange day…_

__________________

_Gloria, all in this world is illusion._

_In the red of sunset, sing the song of happiness._

_The North Star is shining. Became your guide in this despair way._

_Smells like hometown and found your destiny._

Suddenly I heard a voice of someone singing and the sound of piano from the music room. Of course, I went to the room to find out whose voice was that.

_Who the hell person who sing and playing a piano in the midnight like this?_

I entered the room and found Young Miss playing the piano. I'm a bit surprised, but soon smiled and clapped my hands.

"What an amazing song! I didn't know that you can sing, My Lady."

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"It's me who must say that. I wondered what did my mistress doing in the middle of night alone in the music room," I smirked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"You lie," I smiled.

"It's not your business anyway."

"Then, do you mind to sing that song again, My Lady? I really want to hear it," I smirked.

She looked at me. Silence for a second.

She smirked. "Okay."

I smiled and she began to playing the piano. A sorrowful and soft melody came out from the piano and then she began to sing.

_A kindness comes to you, like in the past_

_Your smile is like this cold street_

_As if you had been back from journey_

_In this peace, you're alone_

_You just cry a bit_

_Gloria, is that kindness still remain here?_

_You sing that song of happiness while step down to the despair_

_All for love and hope, all for tears and weep_

_For the shiny day and night which will began_

I don't know why but I felt like drowning in that song. That uneasy feeling came back and tortures my heart. A slight of desire came to my heart, the desire which I felt that day. But, it's a bit different. It's made me understood anything. I realized that I obsessed with her.

"How's the—mmmph," she couldn't continues her words when I pulled her hand and kiss her.

"Se-Sebastian—"

"My apologize, My Lady, but I just so spellbound to your beauty when singing that song," I smiled.

"Wha-what the hell you're talking about?" she blushed and pushed me back.

I smirked. "You know, Young Miss?"

"Wha-what?"

"Now I understand what makes my heart feel this awkward feeling," I said.

"Awkward?" she asked, wondered.

"Yes, I always feel awkward every time you're by my side," I explained.

"Ho? So, what kind of awkward is it?" she smirked.

"Well, you always said something that is the first time for me. It's just strange to hear that," I answered.

"So, do you hate it?"

"No. To be honest, I love it," I smirked. "Looks like I obsessed with you. Because, every time you do something, it makes me want you more than before."

She smirked then chuckled. "You sure a straight person."

"I just don't want to lie," I smiled. "Now, then, Young Miss, can you tell me the reason why you sing that song? It's not just to refresh your mind, right?"

She smirked. "Okay, you win. This song was the song that my mother used to sing for me in the Christmas Eve like now."

"How unexpected! I don't know that you have a sentimental feeling," I chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I sing that song not to remember my mother or my past!" she said.

"So, what for is it?" I asked.

"For the memoir of my heartless life," she said.

I startled but soon smirked.

"With this song, I want to kill all my past and all of the memories within. I don't need a ridiculous thing like that," she explained. "The now me is unchangeable, absolute, and eternal."

I smirked, "As expected from My Lady."

She looked at me and smirked. "As a lady who hired the demon, what'll happen if I can't act like that?"

I smirked. "That's true."

"So Sebastian, what's your opinion about me now?" she smirked.

"So wonderful," I said.

"Just that?" she asked.

"Splendid, beautiful, and amazing," I answered.

"So, do love it?"

"Very much, My Lady."

"What's very much?" she asked again.

I smirked. "I love you, My La—" she shut my lips with her finger before I could continue my words.

"Start from now, if it's just two of us, you must call me Ciel," she smiled.

I let her finger go from my lips, held her hand, stroked her face, and said: "I love you so much, Ciel."

She smiled. "Then, Merry Christmas, Sebastian."

"Merry Christmas, My Ciel."

And then, in that cold white night that colored by the color of white, we melted it with kiss.

**~(^o^)~**


	6. In Her 18 years old

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 6:

In Her 18 years old – Part. 1: Jealously ~The Reason to Lie

It had been a month after Young Miss' 18th birthday. Now, she was an adult and a proper lady. Her schedule was increasing everyday: socializing, party, business, and many more. In not a long time, she had many friends as the same Earl. I was happy saw her developing so fast, but sometimes I thought that it's not really good to her to got too much of socializing.

Later, many Earl came to the Manor House, and the big part of them was the gentlemen. I already could guess the reason. Yes, it's because My Lady was became the most beautiful lady in London. They were fall in love with her beauty. So, they tried anything to attract her.

_What an idiot!_

I felt disgusted when look at their measure. Disgusted and annoyed. I was annoyed when they kissed her hand, in the meaning of greet her. I annoyed when saw her laugh with them, although I knew that it was a fake smile of her. But, as a diligent butler, I should stress down my anger and served My Lady's guests well. Because, I thought everything would be alright when that bunch of insects came back to their own lair.

But, I was wrong! There's something wrong with Young Miss. She was rarely to spoke with me lately, besides about my job. If I started to spoke with her outside the work, she would avoid me with gave many reasons.

"Ciel," I called her.

She turned back and I got near to her, tried to kiss her.

"Sebastian," she pushed me back. "Don't you have the more important job besides playing around like this?"

_Wha—? _

I couldn't say anything and she wasn't look at me anymore, and immediately goes back to her study room.

_It was unexpected! She never treats me like that before…_

_Just what happened to her?_

The next day, that bunch of insects came back to the 'queen's house'. It seems that they didn't want to give up yet. But, that day, 'a new kind of insect' joined with them. That insect was different with the others. He was clever, friendly, and diligent. I was already known that he fall in love with her too. And, the most annoyed was the fact that Young Miss was like him too. She was got more attention at him. I thought that she admired his cleverness.

The things got worst when that man started to visited the Manor firmly. He monopolized My Lady's time. I got no time to talk with her anymore.

"Hey, hey, don't you guys think that Master Erick like Young Miss?" said Finny, gossiped with the others servants.

"Yes, yes, I think so," said Meylene, agreed.

"Hey, do you think that they will get together?" asked Bard.

I was very upset when heard their conversation. It made me couldn't concentrate with my job.

"Se-Sebastian-san? What happen? You seems so angry," asked Finny when the strange of my attitude.

"I'm okay. And for you three, if you have time to gossip and chit-chat, GET TO WORK!!"

"Ye-Yeeesss!!!" said those three and hurry up back to their work.

_Shit! I can't get out my mind of her…_

_I cannot let this situation continuous!_

So, I immediately went to study room.

"Ciel," I called her when entered the room.

"Don't you learn to knock the door before entering your mistress' room?" she said.

"My apologize, but there's something I need to talk with you," I said.

"What is it?"

"I see you're so interesting with that man, lately," I said.

"That man?"

"Master Erick, I mean," I explained.

"So? If I interesting to him, what's your problem?" she asked.

I surprised when heard her words. It made me more annoyed. "What's my problem, you said? Of course there is!"

"I don't see any circumstance that makes you can join on my private life!" she said.

I was so angry when heard her last words. I couldn't bear my emotion anymore.

"Seba—?!" she startled when I pushed her to the wall.

"Are you trying to betray me, Ciel?" I asked, sarcastic.

"Betray you? I really don't give a shit with what you're talking about!"

"You said you love me, and now, after you met with that ridiculous man, you want to avoid me and dump me from your life!" I shouted in angry. "It'll never happen, Ciel! I'll not let you! You're mine!"

"So what do you want to do if I change my feeling?" she asked. "You knew it, don't you? Girl's heart can easily change like the seasons!"

"So, you want to be together with that human, rather than me?" I asked.

"Why not? I, myself is a human too. Maybe, I just realized that it'll be better if human be together with human, instead with a cruel demon."

I startled. "And, to think I thought you're special…"

I let her go. I couldn't speak a thing anymore. I looked at her, bowed and said, "I'm sorry if I waste your time, My Lady," then I walked out from study room.

"Sebastian," she called me before I could reach the door.

I stopped, but I didn't say anything. I didn't even want to saw her face.

"I don't care if you're angry and kill me," she said, surprised me. "After all, I'm the one who want to make a contract with you. But, if you want to leave me, this mansion's door never closed from the beginning."

I startled. What she just said was really made me hurt or rather annoyed. I opened the door and left that room immediately. I just didn't want to care anymore about her.

That night, I planned to leave her. But, I still finished my job before go. That night was very different. When Meylene done to helped her with bath and change, it'll be my job to accompany her before she slept. But, tonight, she even told Meylene to tell me that I didn't need to go to her room. It's so made me more disappointed.

_There's no need to waste my time in this mansion anymore…_

But, before I went at that night, I secretly entered her room. She was sleeping. Her face looked so peace.

_Are you really didn't want to be with me anymore?_

I wanted to stroke her face, but then realized my stupid thought and walked out from her room.

I just wanted to open the door, when suddenly…

"Sebastian," I heard she called out my name.

I turned back and saw her still sleeping. She called my name in her sleep.

_Why?_

I walked back to her bed. I looked at her. She really was sleeping.

"Sebastian," she called me again.

"Ciel?" I called her, tried to check one more time.

"Sebastian," she called me again, still slept.

I stroked her face gently, and suddenly she dripped her tears.

_She lies?_

Suddenly, I realized something.

_Yes, she was lie. Why I didn't realize it before?_

_At that time, she didn't even look into my eyes. She'd lies to me…_

_But, why?_

"Nnng?" suddenly she opened her eyes.

"You awake?" I said, smiled.

"Wha—what are you doing here?!" she asked, surprised.

"What? Actually, I came here to saw you for the last time, but I think I don't want to go, after all," I smirked.

"Wh-why?"

"Because there's a girl called my name many times in her sleep and cry," I smirked.

"Wha—? I never—"

"Oh, so you deny it, Young Miss? You are so not cute!" I smiled.

"I really don't understand what you are talking about!"

"You shouldn't lie to me anymore, My Lady," I said. "Now, tell me the truth."

"What truth? Stop talking a nonsense and get out from my room immediately!"

I annoyed and pushed her down to bed.

"Seba—"

"Do you want me to beg you, My Lady?"

"Wha—"

"Don't you know that your lies was so hurt my heart?" I said.

She startled and silence.

"Please, tell me the truth, Ciel. You're really torture me with all of this," I said. "You know that I really want you. Do you really not love me anymore, Ciel?

She still silence. I couldn't say anything either.

"I—" suddenly she started to talk.

"Ciel?"

She looked at me with a sorrowful sight, made me more confused.

"Sebastian," she talked again.

"…."

"I will die."

**~(^o^)~**


	7. In Her 18 years old Part 2

**Author's note: **I really sorry for the late of the next chapter. I have many difficult times to find an idea to continue the story. It's really depressed me. But, I really grateful, because now I can finish it. So, please enjoy, and don't forget to review, nyaa~~ XDDD

**Medea Takarai…^^**

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 7:

In Her 18 years old – Part. 2: Cold Hearted Princess and Loveless Demon

_I will die_

I couldn't forget her last words last night. At that time, I startled and couldn't say anything. After said that words, she turned her face and told me to out of her room. I, who couldn't say anything, did as her command and out of her room.

After that accident, she never said anything. She acted cold like nothing happen. Nothing changed at all. The strange is why I even couldn't ask her what happen. Why I couldn't ask her the meaning of her words? It looks like I'm scared to heard what would her say.

_I'm scare? There's no such thing like that. Why should I scare?_

So I decided to speak to her directly. But, before I could go to her room, someone knocked the door.

"Welcome, Master Erick," I said when opened the door.

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said.

"I will tell Young Miss that you've arrived," I said smiled.

"That's unnecessary," suddenly Young Miss came and welcomed him.

"Good morning, Ciel," he said and kissed her hand.

"Good morning, Erick. What bring you here today?" she asked.

"I brought you this flower. I hope you like it," he said while showed a bucket of tulips.

"How nice of you! Of course I like it," she said.

"Young Miss, I thought you don't like any flowers except roses," I said, sarcastic.

"Eh? Is that true?" said Master Erick, surprised.

She looked at me with an angry expression. "Yes, but I don't hate tulips either," she said.

"Is that true? It's nice, then," he said, smiled in happy.

_How disguising!_

"Well, why don't we come in and talk inside?" she said. "Sebastian, put these flower at my study room," she continued and gave me the flower.

"As you wish," I said, annoyed.

I looked at them when they walked to the lounge, while I, myself walked to the study room. What a terrible scene! I just could stress down my anger. But, inside my heart I also thought what the hell made this angry? Is this a feeling that human called jealous?

_There's no way I am jealous. It must because I just don't want my prey to become someone else's things._

But, no matter how much I calmed down myself, I still couldn't get out my mind of thinking about her. I wanted to talk with her, but because of that annoying insect, I couldn't get a chance to talk with My Mistress. My chance to talk with her was just at the bedtime.

"Ciel," I said when entered her room.

"Sebastian? How many times I told you to knock the door before entered my room?!" she annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Young Miss. But, there's something that I want to talk about with you so badly," I said.

"Hah? What is it?" she asked.

"I want you to explain what the meaning of the last words you said to me last night," I said.

She seems startled. "What do you want me to explain? The meaning is the same with what I'd said," she said.

"And you said yourself not a liar…" I smirked.

She pissed. "I'm not a liar! Don't you dare to said that such of words to me!"

I smirked. "Well, then, why do you not tell me the truth right now? If you really not a liar, you must be can answer my question."

She looked at me. "You don't understand anything. You're just a loveless demon who tempt human with your sweet words of nothing!"

I startled. "How cruel of you! And how about you? You just a mere cold hearted girl who can do nothing without the help of the demon."

"You—"

"What? I am what, My Lady? Is there something wrong with my words?" I smirked.

"If you want to leave, then leave immediately! I don't need your help!" she said.

"Yes, I know. You don't need my help, the one you need is me, isn't that right, My Lady?"

"I don't need any help from you and I don't need your pack of mutt!" she said, annoyed.

"I think it's not good words for a Lady," I smiled.

"It's not your business," she said.

I smirked. "Then, why we just go to the main problem? I also don't like to change the subject."

She silences. "You really don't know to give up, do you?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Listen," she started to talk. "Like I told you last night, I will die soon."

"How do you now?" I asked.

"Undertaker told me. He is a reaper so I can believe him and he won't lie to me, either," she explained. "I know you gave me 6 years to live, but I can't. Sebastian, I will die in 1 year and a half."

I startled when heard that. I really didn't expect something like that will happen. Suddenly, I felt an awkward feeling. The feeling between annoying and confuse.

Humans' life is really unpredictable.

I smirked. "So, that's the reason why you avoid me?" I said. "Ridiculous! Do you think I will be sad or crying when you're dies?"

"No, I'm not. Do you really think that I will think something like that?" she said. "No! I know the best who you are, Sebastian—a demon with no love in his eyes. The only reason why I avoid you is to stop all of this bullshit!" she said.

"What kind of bullshit?" I asked.

"Bullshit of love. For 4 years of my life, I live with the feeling of loving you and made you say that stupid lies, made me almost forgot about my main purpose," she explained. "So, I want us to stop this nonsense and forget all of the things that happened in the past."

I startled. "What the hell you're talking about, Ciel?"

"I told you to forget the past of me. Forget all of the days that we had in the past and every word that I ever told you," she said seriously.

I lost my words in surprised.

_Is she serious with what she talking about?_

_How could she say something heartless like that?_

_I know that is not a big problem to me, but…_

"Do you really a human?" I said.

"Huh?"

"Your lie doesn't impress me at all. So stop it right now!" I annoyed. "How could you say a cruel thing like that?"

"Cruel? You said that I'm cruel? Don't make me laugh! It is you who cruel! You don't know a thing how much I hurt because of you!" she shouted.

_And you think that I'm not hurt? _That was a words that I wanted to say, but somehow that wordscouldn't out from my mouth. At last, I could say nothing.

"Can't you understand how much I must hold down my feeling? As you know, I'm just a human, not like you!" she continued.

"Then, don't do it!" I said.

She startled.

"If you can't hold down your feeling, then don't do it," I said and held her hand. "You don't have to change. Just stay as you are. You don't have to afraid. I'm always here to make all of your wishes come true."

She surprised. "Do you want to chain me down, Sebastian?"

I smirked. "No. But, I want you to still be mine for the rest of your life."

She chuckled. The first chuckle that I ever seen after this 3 month of her rejection. "And you said that you're just a loveless demon?"

I smiled. "Correction, My Lady. You're the one who said it, not me."

She smiled and then sighed. "Fine! I will give you a second chance. Prove me that you can grant all of my wishes!"

"Yes, My Lady," I said.

She smirked.

"Well then, My Lady, may I have your honor?" I asked.

"What for?" she confused.

"To kiss you after 3 month you didn't let me to," I smiled.

She giggled. "And you said that you're just a butler?"

"Yes, I'm just one hell of a butler till the end."

**~(^o^)~**


	8. In Her 19 years old

**Author's note: **Ah, at last, my story arrives in the three last episodes. These three last episodes I named as The Wuthering Trilogy. Why? Because, I think the story have a similar part with Wuthering Height's novel. I realized it when I finished this story (=A=;)a… So, I decide to insert a few of words from the novel into my story (to the author of Wuthering Height, Emily Bronte, I pronounce my deep apologize and thank you so much). So to the reader, please enjoy, and don't forget to review, nyaa~~ XDDD

Sorry if my grammar is bad. My English is not so good…m(_ _)m

**Medea Takarai…^^**

**A Little Story in Future: Sebastian's Diary**

Chap. 8:

In Her 19 years old – Part. 1: Why Do You Make Me Love You Like This? ~ Prologue of the Storm

_Someday you will found someone whom you loved dearly_

_You will love her more than you know_

_You will broke all of the rules and those unbeatable walls_

_Just to keep her safe and sound_

_And you even won't let Death take her apart from you_

_Just to hold her dearly for ever in your arms_

Those words rang again and again every time I closed my eyes.—those words from the past. Her words—she whom ever been the most important person in my life. In the past, I thought it was just a joke and nonsense. Several years had past, I never remembered it anymore. But then, why suddenly those words came and haunted me now?

"Good afternoon, Master Erick," I greeted him. "My Mistress had been waiting for you in the lounge."

"Thank you, Sebastian," he said.

Today he came again. Although my relationship with my Mistress got better, but I didn't know why every time I looked at him, I felt something wrong. I felt annoyed.

"Good afternoon, Sir Erick," my Mistress greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Lady Ciel," he replied. "I will talk directly, there's something that I want to tell you."

"Yes, what is it?" she asked.

"Lady Ciel, actually, I come here today to propose you."

"Eh?" she surprised so do I.

"We had known each other for a long time, and I want to make a serious relationship with you. So, would you accept it, Lady?"

Mistress was silence, she thinks.

_What happening to me? I shouldn't feel this anger. It's don't matter whatever she answer. As long as I still have her soul._

"I'm sorry. I think I must refuse it," she said.

"But, why?" he startled.

"I never told this to anyone, but since you have made that kind of decision, I have to tell you."

"What?" he asked.

"I just have a year again to live," she answered.

"Eh?"

I surprised when heard her answer. Surprised but I didn't know why I also felt happy. But, it's not a problem anymore. _After heard her answer, I bet will be give up._

"It's no matter for me, Lady," he said, suddenly.

"Eh?"

"I will accept you no matter what happen. Even if I can be with you just for a year, I promise I will make you happy in the remains of your life."

Mistress couldn't say anything, surprised. And, so do I. At that time, I didn't know why I really felt angry. Very angry that made me brave enough to tear that man apart.

"So, what is your answer, Lady?" he asked her again.

"I…I will think about it…" my Mistress' answer surprised me.

_How can she even want to think about it?_

"Oh, of course. I will give you some time to think. Tell me anytime if you have your answer," he said.

"Yeah. Sure…" said Mistress.

Finally, that man left. His face looked so happy, it's almost like he got a big hope. I really hate that face.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Sebastian?" asked my Mistress, suddenly.

"Yes, Young Lady."

"What?" she asked.

"Are you serious want to think about that propose, my Lady?" I asked.

"Of course. Do you want me to refuse it directly? It's not a good manner as a Lady," she answered.

I annoyed. "But, I think you always strict about something that you dislike, Young Lady?"

"Oh, Sebastian. Are you jealous?" she teased me.

_Jealous? Me? Why must I jealous? It's not like I care that she wants to marry with that guy or not._

"Why don't you answer me, Sebastian?" she asked again.

"No, Young Lady. I don't have a right to forbid you to marry anybody," I said.

"Hoo…so you said that it's okay if I marry him? I thought you hate him very much," she smirked.

"More than you had imagined, my Lady," I smiled.

She chuckled. "It's enough, Sebastian. Come back to your work!"

"I understood."

"And, if you have something that you want to tell me again, don't be afraid to tell me," she continued, and then walked to her study room.

_I act so stupid. Why should I get annoyed with this kind of thing?_

I knew it from the start that she was special. Nothing could change her presence. And I accepted that I had obsessed with her. _I want her. Just her!_

If I think about it again, this is the first time that I wanted someone not just her soul, not just her body, but also her mind and heart. I wanted all of her and I didn't want if she with somebody else.

_What exactly makes this feeling come? Why she the only one who could make me feel a hesitation like this? What exactly make me want her so much? _

There were so many questions that I couldn't answer myself. And, once again when I shut my mind out from that feeling, that words came overflowed in my mind.

_Knock…knock… _I knocked the door of my Mistress's room.

"Come in, Sebastian," she said from inside.

I opened the door. "I'm sorry, my Lady. But, I have something to ask."

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"If I ask you to not accept Master Erick's propose, will you grant my wish, my Lady?" I asked.

She surprised. "What suddenly change your heart, Sebastian?"

"You know that I'm a greedy creature, my Lady. After I thinking about it, I really don't want you to be together with that human," I smirked.

"What a dare answer, Sebastian!" she smirked. "But, I can't answer your wish."

I startled. "Why? Why, Ciel? I thought that you love me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then, why?" I wondered.

"Sebastian, I need a descendant," she answered.

"Descendant?"

"Yes, I have thinking about it. If I die, I will need someone to continue my works," she explained. "I don't want this Funtom Company will disappear like uncle Ciel's."

"Then, that's why you want to marry someone you don't love?" I asked, annoyed.

"I have no choice."

I smirked. "You have no choice? Don't be kidding. You have many choices, my Lady."

"Many choices?" she confused.

"Yes, Young Lady. As long as I stand by your side, you can do anything you want, just with one command. Do you forget it?" I smiled.

"What are you saying? A command cannot grant me a—" she stopped. "Sebastian, could it be?"

"That's right. I will grant anything that you wish for," I smiled.

"D—don't be kidding! Y—you tell me to—"

"My, Young Lady, are you embarrassed?" I teased her.

"I don't!" she shouted.

"Or maybe you prefer to have a child from that man?"

"Don't be stupid!" she annoyed.

"Then, my Lady, will you give me an honor to grant your wish," I kneel and stretching out my hand to her.

"Are you sure can grant anything that I wish?" she asked.

"Yes, my Lady."

"Even though, it's hard?"

"Nothing is impossible for me."

"Are you sure? My wish is very difficult," she smirked.

"Then, tell me, so I know how difficult it is."

"Well, I wish for twins—a boy and a girl. You can grant it?"

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, it's an easy job, I think," I smirked.

"Then, prove it!"

"As you wish, my Lady," I said then kissed her lips as we fell down slowly to her bed.

That night, I got the thing that I really want. But, it was different. It was something that more than a desire. The feeling when I touched her was overflowed inside my body. It's almost ruined my mind—made me crazy. Made me couldn't control myself. In deep of my mind, I knew that it was wrong. But, I couldn't help it. This feeling inside of me was something that made me annoyed, something that I hate so much, but also…_beautiful._

"Ughhh…"

"Good morning, my Lady. Do you sleep well last night?" I asked.

"Sebastian?" she surprised.

"Yes, what is it, my Lady?" I smiled.

"Why you—?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. But, I'm still a one hell of butler. I must do my general job," I smiled.

"Ah, I see."

"It's time to wake up, Young Lady. There are many things that you must do today."

"Ck…No. I want to sleep again."

"You can't. We have many jobs to do."

"I will do it later when I wake up. My body is really hurt. I don't want to get up early," she said then tucked her blanket up.

I smirked. "Oh, my, do I a little too rough last night?"

"Wha—?" she jolted.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I was joking," I smiled.

"What a bad way to wake up!" she annoyed.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, Young Lady. But, I think it's not good for a Lady to wake up late."

"You're so annoying sometimes!"

"Oh, my, did I make you angry?" I said.

"Of course!"

"Then, is there anything that I can do to repair it?"

She thought for a second. "Come here!"

"What is it, my Lady?" I wondered while walked to her.

"Say something stupid, Sebastian!" she said.

"Something stupid?"

"Yeah," she smirked.

I smirked. "Then, let me whisper something to you."

"What?" she listened carefully.

"_I love you, my dearest bride…" _I whispered, and then kissed her cheek.

She chuckled. "That was a stupid thing that I ever heard, Sebastian."

"I told you that I will grant your entire wish," I smiled.

"Then, I will give you a command," she said.

"What is it, Young Lady?"

"From today and until I die, promise me to not thinking about anyone, except me."

I smiled. "I never think about anyone except you, my Lady. Even after you die, I will always thinking about you."

"Have you ever do something that you do to me last night to the other girls?" she asked.

"I will not lie to you. Yes, I am," I answered.

"Have you thought about them?"

"No, I'm not."

"And you dare to promise me that you will not forget me, even after I die?'

"It's because you're special."

"What special?" she wondered.

"My apologize. But I, myself cannot answer that question."

"So there is a question that you cannot answer?"

I smiled.

"It's okay then. But, because you had said that you will never forget me, I want you to take those words and don't even think to forget it. Get it?" she smirked.

I chuckled and then kneel down to her. "Yes, my Lady."

**The storm is still continued…**

**~(^o^)~**


End file.
